Toshio Samo's 6th Birthday
Transcript Nicole: "It was Toshio's birthday, and they were going to GameWorks in another state for his birthday, his friend Shika Koshi, and stepsiblings, Ann, age 5 1/2, and Jack, age 7." Family enter GameWorks Satoko: "俊夫は、あなたの誕生日のために、あなたは、UFOキャッチャーから何かを獲得することができますかどうかを確認するためにアンとジャックと行くことができる" (Translation: Toshio, for your birthday, you can go with Ann and Jack to see if you can win anything from the UFO Catchers) Ann: "Come on Toshio, I want a Pikachu." Jack: "He's coming, lil' sis." Ann: "Okay." goes with Ann and Jack cut to: is at a Pikachu UFO Catcher, and wins a Pikachu and Shinx plush Ann: "Yay!" cut to: is randomly going to random Sonic UFO Catchers, and one by one, he wins them while he shuts his eyes Jack: "Wow! THAT WAS AWESOME TOSHIO!" passes them to Jack with his eyes shut Jack: "Toshio? Why are your eyes shut?" Toshio: "だから、私は私の誕生日になってるか私の驚きを台無しにしておらず、" (Translation: So I don't ruin my surprise, and what i'm getting for my birthday) Jack: "Want me to take them to Satoko?" nods runs to Satoko Jack: "This is what Toshio won, he won about 8 toys, all Sonic The Hedgehog characters." inspects the plush dolls Satoko: "俊夫は、彼の目はジャック、シャットダウン保つましたか？" (Translation: Did Toshio keep his eyes shut, Jack?) Jack: "Yes." wraps the dolls in giftwrap Satoko: "パーフェクト" (Translation: Perfect) Jack: "Will Toshio know what he won?" Shika: "彼はプレゼントをアンラップもちろんそうではない、まで" (Translation: Of course not, until he unwraps the presents) puts the presents in Satoko's bag Garrett: "Hmph, Make our those Son----" off by Satoko covering Garrett's mouth Satoko: "黙れ！あなたは驚きを台無しにします！" (Translation: Shut up! You'll ruin the surprise!) Ann: "So no telling Toshio." Toshio opens his presents Ann: "Toshio! your presents are ready!" shyly walks in Shika: "これは私からです" (Translation: This one is from me) opens it to reveal a Shadow the Hedgehog plush Toshio: "----私ああ" (Translation: Oh my----) turns speechless Shika: (sadly) "あなたはそれを好きではないのですか？" (Translation: You don't like it?) Toshio: "私はそれを愛する！彼はイライラし、彼がそれにつまずいたので、私の昔のお父さんは火でそれを破壊したので、私は新しいものが欲しかった！ (Translation: I love it! I wanted a new one since my old dad destroyed it by fire because he was annoyed and he tripped over it!) hugs his new Shadow plush goes in the room with his new toy to discover other presents on the table Satoko: "" (Translation: He was my favorite Sonic character, and open the others and maybe soon you'll find out) opens his presents, to reveal a Knuckles, Silver, Sonic, Amy, Blaze, and Tails plush dolls in separate presents Japanese Traditional Dance Creepypasta Tell Nicole: "Toshio told his family and friends some creepypasta stories, he told them Lavender Town syndrome and Pokémon 731." Toshio: "" (Translation: Is everyone listening? Well, let me tell ya, There is a secret Pokémon myth in Japanese versions called Pokémon 731, it is an unknown people of some sorts, it is named after a research facility in China called Unit 731, it's sprite is also very strange, first, it uses the ghost sprite, the first frame is a man standing near a corpse with a surgeon's mask over his face, the second is a building, likely the facility, the third one was a Rising Sun flag used in WWII with the kanji, Emperor or Tenno, the fourth one is a man by the name of Shiro Ishii, the Lavender Town music plays, but it accelerated three times faster, if anyone attempts to capture it, the game will freeze, upon restarting, the title screen has been altered, displaying only static and the music playing at a blistering pace of 10 times) boy raises his hand Boy: "What's Unit 731?" Toshio: "" (Translation: You'll learn when you are old enough) Satoko: "" (Translation: Sorry, sweetie, we can't really tell, it's too disturbing for us) Garrett screws it up Nicole: "Garrett had done it again, when Toshio and Satoko were watching Emperor, a WWII drama, he shouted 'bulls***!' and annoyed everyone watching it." Jack: "Can I see your invitation? No invitation, no entry." Garrett: BULLS***!!!!!!!!!! Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Birthday Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Samo Family Transcripts